Lo que importa es el final
by Darkieta
Summary: Mi nombre es Nicholas Duval, y esta es mi historia. Bueno, no sólo mía. Esta es la historia de cómo los Warblers revolucionamos Dalton. Pero por ahora, dejémoslo en "Cómo un ángel se acostumbró a salvarme la vida."
1. El inicio no importa  o sí

_Bueno, este es mi segundo fic de Glee, y el primero que planteo como multichapter, ¡pero veremos como avanza esto! Acepto propuestas, por cierto. Si no encajan en la historia, no tendré problema en hacer un one-shot con ellas. Y ahora, os dejo con la historia de Nick. Por si andais perdidos, empieza el verano antes de que Nick empiece su Freshman year. ¡Disfrutad!_

_**Disclaimer:** ¿De verdad necesitáis que os diga que nada de esto es mío, salvo la vida de Nick que dado que no está especificada en Glee, pertenece toda a mí mente creativa? ¿Y que si yo fuera la dueña y señora de Glee, Klaine y Niff gobernarían la serie, y probablemente no sería emitida en Fox sino en la HBO? Bueno, pues lo he dicho._

* * *

><p>Era domingo. Todo el mundo tenía un plan, ya fuera salir con sus amigos, ver una película con ellos, o simplemente dormir para recuperar las energías gastadas la noche anterior. Frente a la ventana del salón les veía pasar, todo el mundo tenía prisa… Un picnic, una tarde en la piscina, un partido de futbol, de soccer, de tenis… Todo el mundo tenía prisa, todo el mundo tenía un plan una tarde de domingo de un verano particularmente conciliador con respecto al clima. Todo el mundo, excepto yo.<p>

No tenía amigos que quisieran hacer planes conmigo ese domingo… ¿A quién pretendo engañar? No tenía amigos. Nunca los he tenido. Siempre he sido el rarito de la clase, el chico que prefería sentarse a leer en una esquina del patio de recreo que ponerse a jugar al futbol como el resto de chicos y mancharse la ropa al caerse. El chico que prefería una película de historia que una de terror… Y al final, con el tiempo, llegué a ser el chico que se siente invisible entre cientos de personas, el chico al que todo el mundo ignora excepto para reírse de él, humillarle, cuchichear a su espalda, hacerle sufrir…

- **Cielo, ¿no deberías salir a dar un paseo o algo? Llevas ya una hora ahí sentado…** - ¿Una hora? ¿En serio? Supongo que debí haberme perdido de verdad en mi cabeza, porque no me había dado ni cuenta…

**- Claro mamá, ya salgo. Sólo estaba pensando en los planes de esta tarde…**

Sonreírle a mi madre se había convertido en algo automático en mí, aunque no tuviera la menor gana de sonreír. No sé por qué, pero siempre he pensado que bastantes disgustos ha tenido ella en la vida como para ser uno más yo mismo. Así que esa es la razón por la que no le contaba lo que pasa a diario en mi vida, la razón por la que me inventaba amigos, la razón por la que sonreía, y fingía ser normal. Pero seamos sinceros, a estas alturas tú ya sabes que yo nunca he sido normal.

Sin embargo, que mi madre me recomendara salir a la calle sólo activó una pequeña lucecita en mi cabeza, y aún hoy no sé qué la hizo saltar ese día. Con paso ligero me encaminé a mi cuarto, cogiendo una chaqueta de color oscuro que aguardaba tirada en el fondo de mi armario, y tras comprobar que lo que buscaba permanecía aún en uno de sus bolsillos, me puse la chaqueta y por primera vez en una buena temporada, me miré al espejo y sonreí. Porque era una tarde de domingo y ahora sí tenía un plan. Un plan perfecto, un plan genial, un plan mortal.

Sí, creo que mortal era la palabra clave: Iba a ir al bosque que había a las afueras de la urbanización, y me suicidaría. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo, aunque la navaja suiza que llevaba en el bolsillo de la chaqueta hacía tentadora la idea de dejar simplemente que la sangre escapara de mis venas de la misma forma que todos y cada uno de los chicos de mi instituto me habían hecho sangrar, física y emocionalmente, en los últimos 4 años de mi vida. No iba a soportar eso cuatro años más, no. Se acabó.

Nicholas Duval tenía un plan que no podía fallar.

(Pero tranquilos, falló. Si no, ¿Cómo estaría escribiendo esto?)

* * *

><p>Dicen que todos los suicidas escriben una carta antes de hacerlo, antes de morir… Así que yo fui a tomar una libreta del escritorio antes de salir, pero cuando la tenía en la mano no pude evitar pensar ¿A quién le voy a escribir? ¿Quién va a echarme de menos? No tengo amigos, ni un solo. Mi padre me detesta, mi madre será más feliz si no tiene que ocuparse de mí. Todos serán más felices sin mí. Nadie necesita una carta de despedida, para más de uno sería la primera noticia que recibiría de mí, para otros, una manera de fastidiarles el verano. No, no voy a escribir ninguna carta.<p>

Mmm… Ahora que lo pienso, fue una buena idea no escribirla. Quizá mis padres me hubieran mandado a un psiquiátrico de haberla encontrado. Sea como fuere, la cuestión es que tras decidir no escribir la carta, salí de casa como si nada pasara, despidiéndome de mi madre con un abrazo ligero como siempre hacía (Sí, hacía, hace tiempo que ella decidió no mostrarse tan… cariñosa conmigo, pero las razones vienen después…).

No llegué a terminar de caminar la calle a la que pertenece mi casa cuando un chaval se puso en mi camino. Randall Wellington, dos años más que yo, y unos buenos 20 kilos más, esos 20 que le encantaba demostrar sentándose sobre mí después darme una paliza, de partirme los labios a golpes, una vez incluso logró romperme una costilla, que yo maquillé en casa diciendo que me había caído de la bici. Ese animal debería haber estado en la cárcel ya cuando tenía 16 años… Pero en su lugar estaba allí, riéndose de mí con sus amigos empujándome hasta hacerme caer, quemándome la piel de las manos en el movimiento.

** - Marica, apártate de mi camino, apártate de mi casa, apártate de este vecindario porque aquí no queremos ratas de biblioteca maricas como tú.**

¿Qué por qué me llamaban marica? Aún no lo sé, debía de ser un caso grave de "closeted jock" como dicen, porque con 14 años, yo no encontraba atractivo a ningún chico ni a ninguna chica de mi instituto. Bueno, quizá influyera su forma de actuar respecto a mí, quien sabe. La cuestión es que me insultaban sin saber, sólo por el placer de herirme, de hacerme bajar la cabeza ante su voz, ante sus risas de hienas. Y puesto que aquel día iba a morir (y estaba fervientemente convencido de ello) decidí hacer algo que no había hecho en 4 años: no bajar la cabeza. Mientras me insultaba y se reía de mí, yo mantuve los ojos fijos en los suyos, sin dudar ni un segundo en mantenerlos así, incluso cuando él lanzo su puño contra mi mejilla, lleno de ira porque "una maricón como tú debería saber cuándo ponerse de rodillas y suplicar." (Sigo diciendo que es un caso grave de chaval en Narnia, pero ignoremos eso, ¿os parece?) . No bajé la mirada, y eso pareció asustarle, porque en cuanto su puño me golpeó, partiéndome el labio inferior, él dio un paso atrás, asustado. Tenía tantas ganas de gritarle tantas cosas, pero, ¿para qué? Lo único que había en mi cabeza era el pensamiento de que al día siguiente, cuando encontraran mi cuerpo, él, o alguien cercano a él, podría pensar que había sido su culpa que el pobre Nick Duval, un chico tan tranquilo y educado, se hubiera quitado la vida en el bosque, sólo y llorando de terror. No, espera, tacha eso. Ni aún muriéndome lloraría yo de terror. Soy un hombre, sólo lloro cuando la ocasión lo requiere. O por amor, por eso también.

Cuando Randall y sus amiguitos echaron a correr en dirección a casa del gigante, con la excusa de una partida de no sé qué juego en no sé qué videoconsola, y con la realidad de que les daba miedo que "alguien como yo" les plantara cara al fin, me levanté del suelo, con las palmas de las manos desgastados del golpe contra el suelo, el labio completamente destrozado y la camisa manchada de mi propia sangre, y sólo se me ocurrió sacudirme el polvo de los pantalones, y volver a encaminarme en dirección al bosque. ¿Era eso lo que iba a tener que soportar los cuatro años siguientes? ¿Eso, y qué más? ¿Qué más idearían esos matones para hacerme sufrir cada día de su vida mientras estudiaran en el mismo instituto, mientras vivieran en el mismo barrio? No, ni hablar, no iba a aguantar esa pesadilla tanto tiempo. Las pesadillas se soportan porque sabes que tarde o temprano te despiertas. Pero la mía no parecía tener final. Y si no lo tenía, yo mismo se lo pondría.

No sé cómo, pero de pronto me encontré corriendo, con toda la fuerza de mis piernas y la resistencia de mis pulmones, en dirección al bosque. Catorce años. Cuatro de ellos soportando esto, día tras día, tarde tras tarde, y luego, ya guarecido en mi cama, noche tras noche en mis pesadillas. Tenía que acabar con ello, y tenía que ser pronto, necesitaba que fuera pronto. El bosque siempre estaba en silencio, vacío, porque nadie lo encontraba mínimamente atractivo. "Sólo son un montón de arboles, hijo" me dijo mi padre la única vez que me atreví a pedirle que me llevara. Sólo son un montón de arboles… De la misma manera que yo sólo era un montón de huesos, músculos y demás vísceras. Yo no era nadie, no era nada. Ya se habían encargado otros de grabar ese mensaje en mi mente.

Llegué al bosque, y por primera vez me pareció menos silencio que de costumbre. Podría jurar que escuchaba voces y risas, y ninguna de ellas parecía reírse de mí, sino que… parecían invitarme a reír con ellas. Definitivamente debía de estar delirando, falta de oxígeno por la carrerita hasta allí, o lo que fuera. Fui directo al árbol en cuyas ramas me guarecía de mi vida, a donde acudía a leer, escuchar música, o cualquier otro pasatiempo, lejos de la plebe de Randall y lejos de nadie que quisiera gritarme, lastimarme o insultarme. Era un roble centenario, cuyas hojas empezaban a presentar tonos amarillentos, por lo que parecía ser un otoño temprano, y que por alguna razón siempre resistía todos los contratiempos, todas las tormentas, todas las sequías, todos los incendios. Yo quería ser como ese árbol, ¿sabes? Quería ser fuerte y resistente como ese árbol. ¿Pero qué árbol crece sin luz solar? Y por ende, ¿qué ser humano puede crecer sin ser feliz?

Subí, sin prácticamente ninguna dificultad, a mi rama favorita, aquella en la que podía sentarme cómodamente sin temor a que se rompiera bajo mi peso, o que yo resbalara y cayera, y sólo cuando estuve sentado, vislumbrando la puesta de sol desde mi posición, se me ocurrió pensar que quizá hubiera solución a lo que estaba pasando. Quedaría precioso si os dijera que en ese momento me di cuenta de lo hermosa que es la vida, me bajé del árbol y volví a casa, pero no. En aquel momento, el siguiente pensamiento que tuve fue simplemente sacar la navaja de mi bolsillo y juguetear con ella, con cuidado de no dañar el árbol, de la misma manera que él se había encargado que no me hirieran a mí cuando estaba entre sus ramas. Pasar la hoja por entre mis dedos, dejarla rozar la piel de mis muñecas, dejar mi cabeza vagabundear entre la idea de si morirse dolería tanto cómo dolía vivir… Cerré los ojos y decidido, ante la falta de respuesta del mundo ante mi pregunta, apoyé la espalda en el tronco del árbol y coloqué la hoja de la navaja horizontalmente sobre mi muñeca, decidido a hacer un corte recto y listo, desde la muñeca al codo, y así ahorrarme más cortes. (¿Os estáis preguntando si había investigado sobre esto? Sí, sí que investigué. Varios días, varias noches. Como dije, la bombillita en mi cabeza me dijo que ése era el día, pero el sentimiento llevaba meses en mi mente.)

Os puedo jurar que estaba decidido a hacerlo. Tenía completamente claro que esa sería la última noche que pasaría en el infierno.

Maldita sea, lo último que tenía en la cabeza es que alguien, justo en ese momento, me vería desde el suelo y decidiría trepar el árbol hasta llegar a la rama más cercana a la mía, quedándose mirándome en silencio, hasta ver que realmente iba en serio y que iba a suicidarme, o al menos intentarlo.

** - ¿Tan negro lo ves todo?**

La voz del chico me hizo dar un pequeño brinco, terminando con la punta de la navaja clavándose en mi piel, desvelando un pequeño hilo de sangre que correteó por mi muñeca hasta caer sobre el árbol al retirar el cuchillo. Giré la cabeza, sorprendido de que se hubiera tomado la molestia de subir hasta aquí para detenerme, y por otro lado enojado porque, ¡maldita sea, que estaba a punto de hacerlo!

** - ¿Crees que lo haría si no fuese así?**

Mi voz sonó casi como un gruñido, y la verdad es que no supe a ciencia cierta cuantas horas llevaba sin hablar, sólo sabía que ese chaval me había interrumpido. Pero tras la sorpresa inicial, no pude evitar percatarme de su… inusual corte de pelo. Y de su tono, rubio, pero con tonos más oscuros en según qué partes, al parecer. Ese chaval no era de mi barrio. Ni siquiera iba a mi instituto. ¿Qué sabría él de mi vida, si no me conocía?

** - No vale la pena. Si te mueres, le estas quitando a mucha gente el derecho a disfrutar de tu amistad, de tu compañía, de tu amor incluso. Gente que aún no conoces y que serán fundamentales en tu vida. Gente para quienes tú serás fundamental en su vida. No lo hagas… Sea lo que sea que te trajo hasta esta rama, te puedo asegurar que todo cambia. ¡Mírame a mí! Hasta ayer vivía en California con mis padres y ahora ellos están separados y yo he acabado en medio de ninguna parte. Nadie dice que sea fácil aguantar todo esto pero… Pero mejorará. Igual que mejorará tu situación. Sólo… no te mates, quien quiera que seas. Quién sabe a quién salvarás la vida mañana.**

Tras soltar su discurso, sin sentido ninguno para mí en aquel momento y en aquella rama, el chaval se descolgó del árbol, dando un pequeño salto al caer, y sonrío, agitando su mano en mi dirección, antes de irse corriendo en dirección a un auto aparcado en el margen del bosque.

** - ¡Eh, tú!**

No sabía que decirle, en realidad. ¿Gracias, lo siento, quien eres, por qué me ayudas? No tenía claro qué demonios debía decirle a aquel chico antes de irse, así que sólo le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió al abrir la boca (Que, por cierto, suele ser bastante mala idea. Pero aquel día no lo fue)

** - Mejorará. Tu situación, digo. Que tus padres se separen no significa nada malo, ya verás.**

El chico sonrío, y volvió a continuar su carrera hasta aquel coche. ¿Y yo? Yo seguí allí parado, como un estúpido, en plena noche, con un cuchillo posicionado sobre mi muñeca, y el ya no tan firme pensamiento de que debía morirme aquella noche.

Durante un buen rato (yo diría que un par de horas) me repetí una y mil veces a mí mismo que aquel chico debía ser de alguna iglesia, profesaba alguna religión, incluso pertenecía a alguna secta, cualquier cosa relacionada con lo que para mí son ideas sin sentido pero que te hacen creer en cosas aún más sin sentido. Pero en mi cabeza sólo oía su voz una y otra vez repitiéndome que morirme no valía la pena. Y al final, mi cabeza acabó por aceptar la derrota, como siempre. Esa noche no me iba a quitar la vida, sólo porque un desconocido cualquiera, de mi edad y probablemente con menos experiencia de la vida que yo, me había dicho que valía la pena seguir en ella…

Esa fue la primera vez que vi a un ángel. Y a pesar de mi firme creencia de no creer en nada sobrenatural o fantástico, no encontré forma de convencerme de que él no lo fuera.

* * *

><p>Que no me suicidara no significa que saliera ileso del intento, os aviso. Con la oscuridad de la noche, resbalé en una de las ramas y al caer me rompí un par de costillas y la muñeca. Quedé hecho un muñeco de tela, todo descocido. Y aún, me las ingenié para llegar a casa, plantarme ante la mirada horrorizada de mis padres, y decirles con la voz todo lo fuerte que pude.<p>

** - No puedo seguir viviendo este infierno. Papá, mamá, sacadme de aquí.**

Mi padre nos metió a mi madre y a mí inmediatamente en el coche, llevándome al hospital más cercano, del cual no salí en casi un mes, por miedo de mi doctora, y de las enfermas, a que "quien fuera que me rompió las costillas, volviera a hacerlo". Claro que yo no aclaré que me las había roto bajando del árbol en el que iba a suicidarme. No, eso me hubiera llevado al psiquiátrico, ¿recordáis? Me costó un par de semanas convencer a mis padres de que no había reconocido a quién me "había pegado esa paliza". Más de una vez, preso del dolor del costado, pensé seriamente en darles el nombre de Randall y sus compañeros, y hacerles pagar así por cuatro años de humillaciones constantes, pero siempre acababa por parecerme una mala idea, al fin y al cabo, ¿y si ellos estaban con sus padres cuando yo me caí del árbol? Ellos tendrían coartadas, y yo no tendría forma de demostrar que mentían. Y yo acabaría siendo el mentiroso, lo que les llevaría a pensar que me había autolesionado para llamar la atención o cualquier cosa así… No, no podía hacerlo. No por ellos, por mis padres. ¿Qué cara se les quedaría si descubrían todo? No. Durante esas semanas sólo me encogía (dolorosamente) de hombros, y le decía que me atacaron desde atrás, y que me pegaron mientras estaba en el suelo, haciendo imposible que les reconociera. Al final tuve suerte, y mis padres dejaron de insistir en denunciarles. Pero lo que no esperaba fue que mi padre decidiera, en el mismo momento en el que la doctora les explicó a él y a mi madre que tenía varias costillas rotas, y que parecía que no era la primera vez que se partían, que se había acabado para mí la educación pública. Iría, y se aseguró rápidamente de que así fuera, a la misma academia donde él estudió sus años de instituto, y que tan buenos recuerdos le traían. En cuanto saliera del hospital, me despediría de mis padres "y de mis amigos" y haría mis maletas rumbo a Westerville, Ohio. Rumbo a la Academia Dalton.

Os puedo asegurar que nadie me avisó de lo que viviría allí. Y si me hubieran avisado, probablemente les habría llamado locos. Pero hoy en día, creo que fue lo único que posibilitó que todo mejorara, tal y como predijo aquel ángel rubio en aquel árbol.

Mi nombre es Nicholas Duval, y esta es mi historia. Bueno, no sólo mía. Esta es la historia de cómo los Warblers revolucionamos Dalton. Pero eso vendrá después. Por ahora, dejémoslo en "Dalton, o cómo un ángel se acostumbró a salvarme la vida." Tenéis razón, ese nombre es aún peor. ¿Qué os parece…?

"El principio es lo de menos, lo que importa es el final."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Reviews = Klainebows + Chocolate (A Nick le gusta el chocolate, ¿algun problema?)<em>**

**_¡Nos vemos pronto!_**

**_Darkieta_**


	2. ¿Hogar, dulce Hogar?

_Lo sé, lo sé, he tardado muchísimo para lo poco que os voy a traer hoy, pero la historia se me está resistiendo y quería daros algo a cambio de la espera. Un día. Es lo que he podido daros, un día. Busco beta y busco traductor, por si alguien aún le interesa esta historia mía. Y gracias, por quedaros a leerlo y eso._

_**Disclaimer:** Lo mismo de todos los capítulos, ¿Necesitáis que os diga que nada de esto es mío, salvo la vida de Nick que dado que no está especificada en Glee, pertenece toda a mí mente creativa? ¿Y que si yo fuera la dueña y señora de Glee, Klaine y Niff gobernarían la serie, y probablemente no sería emitida en Fox sino en la HBO? Bueno, pues lo he dicho._

* * *

><p>Puedes pensar que Dalton salió del cielo de repente, pero la realidad, que yo describí meses más tarde, es que mi padre llevaba casi un año tratando de lograr que me admitieran allí. ¿Mi padre supo todo el tiempo sobre el acoso que soportaba a diario en el instituto y nunca dijo nada? Probablemente. Papá y yo nunca hemos tenido una relación muy cercana (¿Recordáis las razones por las que todo el mundo pensaba que era rarito <em><strong>Y<strong>_ gay? Mi padre opinaba lo mismo, aunque nunca lo dijera ante mí.) aunque también puede ser que sea la mejor y más cercana academia para chicos que encontró, aparte de ser a la que el acudió cuando tenía mi edad. (Y la más rentable económicamente, según me contó Trent hace un tiempo). Sea como fuere, tras un mes hospitalizado en aquel centro, aguantando las miradas de lástima y compasión de médicos, enfermeras y mis padres, logré al fin pasar los test de dolor que me hacían casi a diario, lo cual significaba una cosa: Volvía a casa.

Casi di un salto de alegría cuando la doctora vino con mis padres a la habitación del hospital en la que había vivido durante un mes para comunicármelo. Y digo casi, porque al intentarlo pasaron dos cosas: Una, que mis padres y la doctoran dieron un grito, tratando de desalentarme, o más bien de avisarme de lo que pasaría si lo hacía. Y dos, exactamente lo que mis padres trataron de evitar, el inmenso y punzante dolor en la espalda y el pecho. Aaah, que mis costillas no están completamente cerradas, y necesitaré llevar el vendaje un par de semanas más… Podría haberlo dicho antes de que yo saltara, ¿sabe doctora? Buag, ahora que lo pienso, debí haberle dicho exactamente eso. Pero preferí no hacerlo (estaban mis padres allí) y en su lugar sólo me volví a tumbar durante una hora o así, rezándole a todos los dioses que recordaba que por favor mermaran el dolor que sentía y así poder evitar llorar frente a mis padres, hasta tener fuerzas suficientes para levantarme de la cama y arrastrar los pies, agarrándome a todo lo que encontrara por el camino, para meterme en la ducha yo solito (odiaba que las enfermeras vinieran a ayudarme). No os voy a mentir, quitarme aquel estúpido camisón era una de las cosas más complicadas que encontraba, porque mover ambos brazos hacia atrás para deshacer el nudo me provocaba un dolor inmenso, pero prefería ese dolor (masoquista de mí) que tener que soportar a una mujer cuarentona y lasciva quitármelo, para luego quedarse mientras me duchaba. Cuando al fin terminaba de ducharme, tocaba vestirme, que me podía llevar perfectamente otra hora, y al fin ya solo quedaba peinarme, y recoger mis libros y mis cosas del mueble de la habitación. Con todo el rollo, tardé cerca de 5 horas en estar listo para abandonar aquel nauseabundo olor a limpio que me acompañó todo el mes.

El viaje del hospital a casa consistió en el más absoluto de los silencios. Mis padres no cruzaron una sola palabra, ni entre ellos ni conmigo, desde el momento en el que se despidieron de la doctora que se hizo cargo de mi caso, hasta llegar a casa, donde mi madre le indicó a una de las empleadas que nos asistían en casa que la siguiera, supongo que a la cocina, y mi padre se retiró a su despacho a contestar unas llamadas (Sí, es más una hipótesis que algo de lo que tenga completa certeza, ya os dije que no conozco mucho de las vidas de mis padres.) con lo cual me quedé solo en el mismo momento en el que traspasé las puertas de mi casa, después de estar un mes ingresado en un hospital y sólo recibiendo la visita de mis padres cada tres o cuatro días. ¿Habrían descubierto para entonces que yo no tenía amigos? Supongo que sí, en ningún momento me preguntaron si quería llamar a alguien para que estuviera en casa cuando yo llegara del hospital ni nada parecido. Cierto es que si nunca había traído nadie a caso, haberme fracturado varias costillas y la muñeca no debía constituir una razón de peso para que ahora si lo hiciera.

Fuera como fuese, me encaminé con dificultad y apoyado en una muleta hacia la escalera, subiendo cada peldaño lentamente, y acordándome de todos los santos difuntos del ángel rubio del árbol (Sí, ya entonces le conocía como "El Ángel". ¿Un chaval rubio, que aparece de repente en un pueblo a cuatro mil kilómetros de distancia de donde, según él, vivía, que solo detiene su coche para decirte que la vida cambia, mejora, y que no te suicides, y luego se va sin decirte un nombre ni nada? Definitivamente un ángel.) Sólo pude subir tres escalones antes de que me fallaran las fuerzas y cayera de rodillas, mi muleta haciendo un ruido estrepitoso al caer rodando hasta donde empecé. Pensarás que mis padres vinieron corriendo a ayudarme, ¿no? Te ahorro pensarlo, no. No vinieron. La asistenta, que salía de la cocina para ir al mercado a comprar no sé qué verduras que mi madre necesitaba para no sé qué experimento culinario, subió en mi rescate tan pronto como vio rodar la muleta, y agarrándome de la cintura me ayudó a subir todo el trecho de escalera hasta llegar al fin al piso donde estaba mi cuarto. Tras agradecerle, en silencio y con una sonrisa, puesto que no era muy inteligente que mi madre creyera que la chica trataba de escaquearse de sus tareas, el hecho de haber salido a mi rescate cuando nadie en la casa parecía ni haberse percatado del ruido que provocó mi muleta (y si les preguntaba, seguramente dirían que por supuesto que no lo oyeron, no prestaban atención sino a sus quehaceres) llegué a la puerta, cerrada, de mi habitación.

Crucé las puertas bastante cambiado a como salí de ella la última vez, cuando llevaba la navaja en el bolsillo y la idea fija de que morirme era un buen plan para el fin de semana. Aún con el vendaje en el pecho, que me dificultaba un poco respirar, pero con la determinación de preparar el equipaje y largarme a Dalton a empezar de cero. ¿Política de tolerancia cero ante el abuso? ¿Desafiantes niveles académicos? ¿Una biblioteca de dos plantas? (Quizá no fuera a empezar de cero del todo…). Quería llegar cuanto antes, me daba igual que aun faltara un mes para el inicio de las clases, Dalton tenía, y tiene, un programa de acogida temprana para alumnos de primer año, y yo decidí desde el primer momento que supe de su existencia, en aprovecharme de él y llegar al internado el primero (¿Qué si sabía que hay alumnos que eligen no volver a casa en verano? Claro que no. _Realmente_ pensaba que sería el único allí).

La verdad es que lo único que me apetecía en ese momento era sacar las maletas más grandes que encontrara en el desván, meter toda mi ropa, mis libros, mis cosas en ellas, y meterme en el coche hasta que le diera suficiente pena a mi padre como para que el mismo me llevara hasta la academia. Pero mi plan tenía un par de fallos. Para empezar, mi padre necesitaría pedir el día libre para conducir, ida y vuelta, hasta Westerville, desde nuestra casa en Fort Wayne. Para empezar. Ya luego tenía que tener en cuenta que necesitaba una semana más de reposo antes de que pudiera moverme libremente sin ayuda, y no agarrado del brazo de mi madre todo el tiempo… Y el hecho de que necesitaba seleccionar lo que iba a llevar, porque ya no tendría el cuarto para mí solo sino que compartiría dormitorio con alguien. Sólo la idea hice que me recorriera un escalofrío por la espalda, ¿Qué clase de persona dormiría a mi lado los siguientes cuatro años?

Pero al final, después de encontrarle tantos fallos a mi plan magnifico de salir huyendo de aquel maldito sitio, de mi familia, de mi pasado y de todo, preferí sucumbir al dolor y los analgésicos y me dejé caer en la cama (Sí, el dolor vino después). Y asi, con la ropa y los zapatos puestos, y las sábanas aun sin mover, me quedé dormido, sabiendo las pesadillas que me esperaban… O que creía que me esperaban, porque a causa de los analgésicos, o quizá de alguna otra cosa que no recuerde, logré dormir de un tiron y sin sueños o pesadillas por primera vez en varios años. Ya empezaría la mudanza mañana.

* * *

><p><em>Tomatazos, reviews, críticas, ideas, sugerencias... Todo a mi buzón y encantada os contesto.<em>

_Siempre a vuestra merced._

**Darkieta.**


	3. Cuando hagas amigos, no sí, sino cuando

¡Al fin, aquí teneis el tercer capítulo de la historia! Siento mucho ser tan irregular con las actualizaciones, la universidad y el trabajo no me dan opcion para mucho... Espero que os guste este capitulo más que el anterior, ya que varios de vosotros me comentasteis que no os gusto... Anyway, here you have the third chapter! Disfrutadlo :)

_**Disclaimer:**_ **_Si yo fuera la dueña de Glee, ciertos spoilers del 3x05 serían una completa mentira y Nick y Jeff ya serían pareja. He dicho._**

* * *

><p>Un par de semanas después de aquella primera noche en casa después del accidente, cuando ya podía moverme sin muletas por la casa, mi padre me despertó de madrugada, haciéndome señas de que estuviera callado mientras el cerraba la puerta de la habitación.<p>

- Papá, ¿qué pasa? ¿Por qué me despiertas a las… 3 de la mañana? – le pregunté yo mientras miraba adormilado el teléfono.

- Cállate y levántate. Tienes una hora para ducharte, vestirte y hacer la maleta, luego nos iremos a Westerville, me da igual si te dejas la mitad de las cosas atrás, solo tenemos una hora, ¿entendido?

Y mi queridísimo padre se fue así sin más. Os puedo asegurar que se me quedo cara de bobo por más de cinco minutos, hasta que me di cuenta del tiempo que estaba perdiendo y di un salto hacia fuera de la cama, porque, ¿qué demonios debía llevarme a Dalton? Los uniformes, eso seguro, ya mi madre me los había encargado y hecho probar doscientos millones de veces hasta estar contenta con el resultado (ella, que no yo). También tendría que llevarme como casi toda mi ropa interior, y varios pares de pijama, porque vamos, no tenía yo en mente volver hasta, como mínimo, Navidad. Algo de ropa por si, Dios mediante, hacia amigos y empezaba a tener algo mínimamente interesante y socialmente aceptado que hacer los fines de semana, zapatos… Dejé para el final las cosas del baño, y corrí a la estantería, escogiendo algunos de mis libros y películas favoritas, y otros que aún no había visto o leído, y por fin pude respirar tranquilo.

_O no._ Porque me quedaban solo 15 minutos para ducharme, vestirme y largarme antes de que mi padre decidiera que sería bueno para mí darme un paseíto de dos días andando a Westerville, maletas en mano…

Ducha de agua lo suficientemente fría para helarse (o helarme) y uniforme puesto, todo en 10 minutos, y luego lanzar las cosas del baño en la maleta. Eso fue todo lo que pude hacer antes de que mi padre tocara el claxon y yo tuviera que volar escaleras abajo, las dos maletas en mis manos y rezando a todos los Santos de no romper nada en mi camino (eso incluye en contenido de mis maletas, obviamente). Papá, al verme salir, me ayudó a meter las maletas en el portabultos y luego ambos pusimos rumbo a Dalton.

(¿Os preguntais por qué mi madre no bajó a despedirme? Pronto lo sabréis, supongo, pero os diré que en ese momento yo creí que mi madre estaría apenada por tener que dejarme ir tan joven o algo así...)

Menos de media hora más tarde, yo ya medio dormido en el asiento, tuvo lugar una de las conversaciones más raras, útiles y memorables que he tenido yo con mi padre.

- Te he... hmmm... en el asiento de atrás... hmmm... te he comprado un portátil, creo que te hará falta para estudiar y hmm... por si quieres ver películas los fines de semana y eso - Papá carraspeó, supongo que por los nervios, lo que me ayudó a darme cuenta de que no me esperaban durante el curso, salvo en las consabidas fiestas familiares como Navidad. Asentí, para darle a entender que había captado el mensaje, y sin fiarme de la fuerza de mi voz en caso de intentarlo - Bueno, pues... eso. Es bueno, o eso me dijo el vendedor... También te compré unos altavoces, sé que te gusta estudiar con música, y... por si tu compañero no tiene los mismos gustos, también unos cascos de esos... - Quería interrumpirle, os lo juro, interrumpirle y preguntarle por qué se preocupaba tanto por mí ahora, cuando ya tenía 14 años, pero sé bien que no debo interrumpirle salvo causa mayor - También, hmmm... tendrás un par de cajas esperandote en tu habitación. No logré conseguirte una habitación individual, tendrás que compartirla con otro chico... pero si tienes algún problema, me llamas y yo lo arreglo.

- Papá, yo no tengo móvil...

- ¡A eso iba! - Os dije que no debía interrumpirle... - Te he comprado un móvil, un iPhone de esos, para que puedas llamarme y mandar mensajes_** cuando**_ hayas hecho amigos. - Mi padre dijo _cuando_, y no_ si_, y ese gesto me hizo bajar la cabeza, con un raro sentimiento de orgullo en mi pecho. - No llores delante de nadie, Nicholas. Al menos no hasta que tengas cierta confianza con alguien, entonces... pues delante de esa persona. ¡Y no dejes que nadie te infravalore o discrimine! No lo harán claramente, porque Dalton es una academia con política de tolerancia cero, pero los hombres son... crueles por naturaleza. No sé si Dalton logrará cambiar eso algun día...

Asentí, en silencio, y dejé que las lágrimas rodaran por mis mejillas. Seamos sinceros, ¿Qué más podía hacer? Mi padre me habia dado el discurso de mi vida, e incluso juraría que estaba tratando de darme una segunda oportunidad... ¡Se suponía que él me odiaba! ¡Que se sentía decepcionado por tener un hijo como yo! ¿Y de repente me apoya? ¡Pero qué demonios fumó Papá! Me sequé las lágrimas y encendí la radio, dejando que las voces de los Beatles cantando Let It Be nos acompañara hasta que caí dormido poco después.

Mi padre me despertó sacudiéndome el brazo, cuando llegamos al aparcamiento interior de la Academia. Por un segundo ni recordaba qué pintaba allí yo a las 7 de la mañana, pero cuando escuché a mi padre descargar el coche reaccié y bajé del vehiculo, ayudandole.

No os hagais ilusiones, que os conozco. Mi padre me ayudó a descargar las cajas y maletas, lo admito, pero tan pronto como lo dejamos todo en el suelo de la habitación, él dio media vuelta y se fue sin mediar palabra. Y yo, sinceramente, no me quejé. Lo estaba(mos) intentando.

Si os estáis preguntando quién fue la primera persona que conocí en Dalton, os sorprenderá saber que de casi 200 alumnos, fue un Warbler quien se detuvo ante mi puerta al ver las cajas en la puerta.

- Disculpa... ¿Necesitas ayuda?

- Ehm... Pues si, la verdad... - Dije, acobardado, cuando me giré a mirar al chico. Iba completamente uniformado, pulcro y con cierto aire distinguido, como todo en aquella academia, pero algo en él desprendía cierta alegría contenida. Pasó a mi habitación y, tras meditarlo, abrió una de las cajas y comenzo a colocar el portatil, altavoces y todas aquellas cosas que mi padre compró en su sitio en el escritorio. Yo, por mi parte, me encogí de hombros y seguí guardando la ropa en el armario.

- Mi nombre es Thaddeus, por cierto. Bueno, Tadeo, pero suelen usar más el nombre inglés que el latino. - Ante mi mirada confusa, el chico se rió y miró hacia mí - Mis abuelos eran, y alguno aún es, mexicano, por eso mi nombre. Pero no te preocupes, todos me conocen aquí como Thad. - Sonrío y siguió abriendo cajas y colocando cosas, sólo detendiendose para preguntarme cómo o donde colocaba lo que sea que tuviera en sus manos.

Fue al cabo de un par de horas cuando al fin me di cuenta de que no le había dicho mi nombre al chico.

- Esto... mi nombre es...

- Nicholas, ¿No es así? - volvió a mirar hacia mi, algo preocupado, supongo que por creer que quizá se había equivocado de habitación o algo.

- Eh sí... Pero llámame Nick, si no te importa...

- Por supuesto - dijo él, riendose suavemente, como si fuera algo típico de Dalton quizás - Normalmente la mayoría de nosotros dejamos los nombres completos para los profesores y demás puestos de autoridad - El chico... Thad, me guiñó el ojo, sonriendo, y siguió a lo suyo colocando mis cosas. ¿Por qué demonios me guiñó el ojo? No lo sé, no le pregunté, porque poco despues sacudió sus manos y se levantó de la silla en la que estaba sentado - Creo que esto era lo último, Nick. Si necesitas algo, mi habitación es la 307, ¿vale? Mismo piso, mismo pasillo, 5 puertas más allá. - El chico volvió a sonreir antes de abrir la puerta, a punto de salir, cuando se giró y habló, mirandome algo serio - Sea lo que fuera que te ha empujado a vivir aquí, una familia que no se preocupa por tí, o se preocupa demasiado, unos amigos que no eran los adecuados o el hecho de no tenerlos... Sea lo que fuera, vas a ser bienvenido aquí siempre que seas sincero con el resto. Apoyate en nosotros y nosotros lo haremos en tí, ¿entiendes? - sonrió de nuevo y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí y dejandome a mí, con cara de idiota, a las 11 de la mañana sin nada que hacer.

Así que hice lo más lógico: Tirarme de un salto en la cama. Bueno, lo segundo más lógico vino justo despues, que fue caminar hasta el portatil para poner alguna película o música. Y fue entonces cuando vi la nota que el tal Thad habia dejado:

_Si te aburres, mis amigos y yo estaremos en la Sala Común de los de primero hasta la hora de cenar. Thad. _

¿Hora de socializar? Eso parecía.


End file.
